The Identity Thief
by Panda Crescent
Summary: Juvia is becoming just a little impatient. Well, thats an understatment. REALLY impatient. Just as Juvia thinks of giving up on Gray, Mira comes to the rescue... Or did she? Pairings: Gruvia .Multi-chapter fic. I dont own fairytail or cover photo.
1. Chapter 1

**whoop whoop! My second fanfic proudly brought to you by me!**

 **I really hope that you all enjoy this one, especially more than my first one.**

 **I do not own fairytail... I wish..**

Juvia dropped her head onto the bar counter and let out a defeated sigh. She bit back the tears threatening to fall. She was rejected by Gray once again. She was not only saddened by his rejection, but she had second thoughts that she should just give up on Gray and move on.

She was never one to give up so easily, because whenever she confessed to Gray, she would always remain unaffected after being rejected. But now, after the 87th rejection, Juvia is growing just a little bit impatient.

"Whats wrong Juvia?" Mirajane, the bar maid, questioned sweetly.

"I'm thinking of giving up on Gray" Juvia said getting straight to the point.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow. She could sense that Juvia was being very serious, as she was speaking in first person. Mirajane was also taken aback. Is Juvia really even considering giving up on her Gray?

"Oh no you don't " responded Mirajane with the same level of seriousness.

"You're not giving up any time soon, so stop pitying yourself"

Gruvia was Mirajanes favourite ship. There was no way she would let self pity get in the way of 'true love '.

Juvia was a little unsure of how to respond. "But Mira..."

"No buts! ! You and Gray are crazy for each other, so there is no reason to give up. Gray loves you more than you think, he just needs a little push so that he himself can realise it."

Mirajane had a wide smirk planted on her beautiful face. Juvia sweatdropped, sensing that Mira was up to no good. .

"What are you planning Mira?" Juvia asked accusingly.

"What? Gray might not be an open book, but who's to say he wont tell someone else about his feelings?" Mirajanes smirk only grew larger.

Juvia gave this some thought before responding. "But Mira, Gray doesn't open up to anyone. Mira knows that Gray wouldn't share that sort of information with anyone!"

"Well, that is true... But what if we had to force it out of him?"

"How does Mira-san plan on doing that?" Juvia stated sarcastically.

"Well, if we had to impersonate someone he is likely to trust and put him in an awkward position where he has to let out his feelings, then we would know where you stand in his life. " Mira trailed off.

By now, Mirajanes face had gone numb from the amount of smirking.

"So basically, Mira wants Juvia to take the identity of someone Gray trusts, say.. Loke, and ask Gray-sama what he thinks of Juvia?"

"Exactly!" Mirajane squealed.

"Juvia is not too sure... Isn't it a bit sly and dishonest?"

"It is. But Juvia darling, hasn't Gray also been unfair over these past 2 years where he has constantly lead you on but then still rejects you? I dont blame you Juvia, any girl would take his reactions that he likes you." Mira said matter-of-factly.

Juvia didn't need any more convincing. Grays attitude around her confused her too much. One moment he would compliment her on her appearance, then the next he would avoid having conversations with Juvia. She was frustrated, and she figured that life was too short to wait around for anyone. Including her Gray-sama.

"Ok. I'm in." Juvia said with a broad grin.

"Perfect! " Mira's eyes shone with excitement. "Lissanna, please cover for me" Mira shouted across the guild to the younger Strauss sibling.

"Sure thing. Stay out of trouble Mira" Lissanna said with a wink.

"Dont worry about me. It's Juvia we need to worry about!"

Juvia sweat-dropped. Before Juvia or Lissanna could question Mira further, Mira tugged Juvia by the arm and ran out the guild.

"Oh Mira... please stay out of trouble" Lisanna whispered to herslf as she watched the retreating figures of Juvia and her sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mira-san, what exactly is the plan?"

"Juvia don't you worry. Everyrthing will plan out just fine."

"But Mira-san... Juvia can't go on an operation blindly and play detective!"

"Dont worry Juvia. Here. This is our little secret weapon" Mira said with a glint in her eye whilst she held up an emerald green vile and extended it out to Juvia.

"What.. is it?" Juvia accepted the vile hesitantly.

"That is a metamorphosis potion. If you take a single strand of hair from the person whose identity you want to borrow and mix it with that potion, you will fully transform into that person for three hours." Mira declared proudly.

Juvia was taken aback. "So if Juvia drank the potion with a piece of love rival's hair, Juvia will turn into love rival!?"

"Yes, but I dont think that is the person you should impersonate" Mira said hurriedly.

"Hmmm... Then whose hair do we use? Erza-san and Gray-sama are quite close?"

"They are, but Erza would not appreciate it if you knocked her out for three hours straight for an investigation" Mira shuddered at the mere thought.

"Wait Mira-san. You never said anything about hurting anyone.!"

"Juvia, we aren't hurting anyone. We just need to dose the person with a sleeping potion whilst you impersonate them. Think about it: If you impersonated Lucy whislt talking to Gray, and the real Lucy walked in, wouldn't Gray immediately be suspicious?"

"That makes sense. Then who does Juvia impersonate? Loke?"

"No, not quite... I was thinking more... Natsu..."

"Natsu-san! But the only words Gray-sama ever says to Natsu-san are flame brain and fire princess! How will Juvia ever have a serious conversation with Gray-sama if he just wants to fight Juvia the entire time?!"

"Oh but Juvia, you don't know them quite like I do..." Mira said with a smirk. "Sure, they fight at any opportunity they get, but that is their way of bonding. They take each other seriously and care for each other more than they let on. Every once in a while, I catch them in what seems to be a serious conversation. I promise that Gray would trust Natsu, because if Natsu, say, had to go into the guild and spread Gray's secrets, who would actually believe him?"

Juvia contemplated this, before her face twisted into a smile. "Ok" she agreed. "Natsu it is then."

"Great! Now we just need to make a plan to get a piece of Natsus hair..."

Boy, if only Juvia knew what she was getting herself into.

 **And? How did I do?**

 **Please drop a review, as every review motivates me to become a better writer.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Panda Crescent**


	2. Chapter 2

This morning I got such a shock. I haven't updated this in 8 months!?

 _8 months..._

so I am deeply sorry for the wait. I did actually mean to update this sooner but I lost all the work I did when I typed this the first time. Sighs..

Anyways, onwards!

Usual disclaimer applies

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Mira-san... Are you sure that Natsu-san will actually fall for this?.." Juvia asked hesitantly.

"Of course he will! Don't forget, Natsu loves food. Especially when its free~"

Juvia looked once again at the chilli chocolate muffins. Juvia tried one herself, but spat it out as soon as the warm delicacy touched her tongue. Her tongue burned in pain for 5 minutes until it subsided.

"Well, I suppose it is his type of flavour. Now what Mira-san? "

"Now, we make the icing!"

"Icing?"

"Yes, we make a chocolate icing and stir in the sleeping potion I prepared. Once Natsu is out cold, we bring him back to your place and perform the transformation there. "

"O...k" Juvia sighed hesitantly.

"Don't worry Juvia! It will all go according to plan!"

Juvia really hoped so.

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx x

The pair had left Juvia's apartment and were on a hunt for Natsu.

"Where does Mira-san think Natsu-san will be?"

"I heard him say to Lucy that he would be fishing today. So that means we have to head towards Magnolia Central Park. There's a communal fish pond there that I know he's quite fond of."

"But Mira-san... What about Happy? Won't we need to do something about him as well?"

"Don't worry dear Juvia. He is on a date with Carla today" Mira said with a smirk. "My Fairytail babies are growing up so fast!" She swooned.

This bit of information however made Juvia feel more determined than ever before. Heck, if a cat could get a date, surely she could too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xx

The pair arrived in Magnolia Central Park and headed straight for the fish pond.

They found Natsu slumped against a tree, and Juvia had never seen Natsu so calm in her entire life. His hands were gently holding the fishing rod whilst he slowly swirled one leg in the blue water.

Juvia had never seen Natsu look so much at peace with his surroundings. She was used to seeing a rowdy Natsu, not a calm and collected one.

Natsu's dragon senses picked up their scents long before they made it to the fish pond clearing. Natsu turned towards the pair and gave them the toothiest grin.

"Mira! Juvia! How are you guys? What are you doing here? Here to fish? "

Juvia's stomach began to sink. She felt so wrong for using him in her own selfish plans.

Mira smiled towards Natsu and gently patted the basket which contained a dozen of iced, chilli chocolate muffins.

Natsu smelled the muffins from a mile away and his mouth began to drool when they were in such close proximity.

He had never smelt anything so delicious. It was almost a dark chocolate paradise with a dash of red hot chilies to give it that extra 'oomph'

"Juvia made those for you Natsu" Juvia piped up, feeling more and more guilty with each passing second.

"They smell delicious Juvia... But... why?" Natsu ended with a frown. "I don't mean to be rude, but we've never really spoken with each other".

Juvia forced a smile when she answered him. "Thats because... Juvia wanted to apologise"

"Apologise? What for!?"

"It's exactly like you said. We've never really spoken with each other. Juvia feels ashamed with herself for focussing her attention on Gray-sama after all this time. She completely neglected the rest of the guild, and they are as important."

Even though this entire mission was a facade, she said those words with sincerity. She wasn't exactly lying there, but it just added to her guilt that she was using Natsu to get to Gray. Using her own Nakama for her own personal gains...

"Don't worry about it Juvia! We're Nakama! We would do anything for each other! "

The Guilt became too suffocating. All her life, she searched for people who would have her back. Now that she had found them, she was willing to break the trust they had with her.

"Mira-san, "Juvia began as she turned to face the barmaid.

Mira sensed Juvia's discomfort but pointed to Natsu. He had already swallowed one whole muffin. He was about to go for a second, when Juvia interrupted him.

"Natsu! Don't eat that!" Juvia shouted. Tears began to spill from her eyes.

Not even she would trust herself after that.

"Why.. wha-ts.. wro-ng..Ju-vi...a...?" Natsu had already began to fall into a deep slumber.

"Wha-at... did... y-ou.. do-oo?" He mumbled. He dropped the basket and the 11 other muffins fell onto the Grass.

Natsu fell in a slump towards the grass. He immediately began snoring and drooling, indicating he was in a deep sleep.

"I'm a monster..." Juvia whispered in shock.

In anger, Juvia used water slicer on the muffins. They were turned into one big browm mush before she put it in a water bubble and threw it the river.

Juvia fell to her knees and began crying.

"Mira-san? Wha-at have I do-one?! "

Mirajane bent over and rubbed Juvia's back in circles. "Don't worry Juvia. He's only in a deep sleep. He'll wake up soon enough.."

"How will he EVER trust me again!?" Juvia half-yelled in a sob. She was the most despicable person alive. She just didn't deserve to live. She was-

"Now Juvia, snap out of it!"

Juvia sniffed in alarm.

"You heard Natsu say that he would do anything for you because you are Nakama, right? Well? What is this then?"

"But Natsu-san never had any partici-"

"Juvia dear! He will understand. Why do you think we chose Natsu. He is the most understanding person in the Guild. If you explain it to him, he will understand!"

"Are yo-ou su-rre?" Juvia sniffed.

Mira gave Juvia a comforting smile before nodding her head. "Of course I am. Now we have to hurry. This sleep potion will only last 2 hours at max. So we need to hurry back to your place to do the transformation. "

Juvia nodded and wiped her tear stained face. She walked over to Natsu and put him in a water lock. Mira took out a bottle of 'Invisble spray' and sprayed the bottle thoroughly all over the water lock containing a passed out Natsu.

"Mira-san... What if we lose Natsu-san? I can't see where he is?" Juvia began panicking at all the worst case scenarios forming in her head.

"Don't worry Juvia! I have a set of demon eyes that can see through any invisible barrier. Now lets get this show on the road"

Juvia sweat dropped. Mira had a list of talents unbeknowest to her...

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

By the time the three returned to Juvia's apartment, the Invisible spray had already began to wear off.

"That's what happens when a trader rips you off" Mira seethed.

Juvia carried Natsu over to her couch and released him from her water lock. She placed a thick blanket over him, and he rolled over and began snoring in appreciation.

Mira walked over to the pair with a pair of tweezers. She plucked a long, pink strand of hair and walked towards the Kitchen.

Juvia followed closely behind, and watched Mira as she added the final ingredient to the Metamorphosis potion.

Mira dropped the long strand of pink hair into the milky white mixture. As soon as the entire hair was covered in mixture, the potion began to swirl about and turn a deep blood red.

A wave of fire exited the the mixing bowl that contained the hair sample and metamorphosis potion.

The mixture began to slown down its swirling until it came to a dead stop.

Mira and Juvia were silent the entire time as they watched the reaction take place.

"It's ready" Mira said, breaking the silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please drop a review and tell me what you think!

Xoxo

Panda Crescent


End file.
